The Promise
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Troy and Gabi are best friends at the age 10. Troy ends up having to move and he makes a promise to Gabi he would find her. Or will she find him. And is Troy hiding something when he moves? Story better than summery. Please read! :
1. A Promise

Hey thanks for giving this a try. I hope you enjoy remember this is the first chapter so give it a chance.

I dont known anything...sadly :)

June 15th, 2003 (10 years old)

Chapter 1- Promise

"Gabi" My mom yelled out with worrier. "Gabi" Over and over my name was called. The sound made me dizzy, and sick to my stomach. The fear was high in the air. "Gabriella please come out" plead in her voice was high. I was sitting behind the bush, tears streaming down my little face. My eyes were blood-shot and puffy, my cheeks were red, and my hair was a disaster area, the tears blocking my eye sight. Couldn't see very far, hoping this was a dream.

"Gabi" this time it was a different voice. My head snapped up from the bush, Troy. I thought he left already? I scrambled up from my spot in the bush and started to look around for the voice. I saw a bunch of flashlights in the distant. "Gabi" was heard in the distant. "Found ya" This time it was close I jumped and turned around.

"Jezz, Troy don't every scare me like that again!" I said smacking his arm. He laughed his wonderful laugh. I wiped away a few tears, more followed the old ones. Even in the dark I could see Troy's face soften.

"Gabi" He brought me into a tight hug. My best friend Troy Bolton was moving right before 5th grade.

"El, I am sorry I don't want to move either" I cried into his flat chest, my head starting to hurt from all the crying made me cry harder.

"Troy why" I felt his body tension and then relax. Like it was a secret.

"I can't tell you El but I promise that I will come back and find you in this small city and tell you." I sniffed "How long" I mumbled into his chest. He pulled away from me and then looked into his baby blue eyes. He looked lost, speechless, like he won't talk again. Like his throat went dry, like he was lost in a different universe.

"Uhh, maybe seven, ten tops." My mouth dropped in shock. He shook his head like saying I shouldn't have told you.

"Don't worry no more than ten" I was still was in shock from the number. Ten years without Troy, I don't know if I could" I was staring off into space thinking about if I could. I then say Troy's hand waving in front of me. I snapped out of it.

"Ella you need to say something, I am getting worried" I spit the first thing on my mind out of my cramped mind.

"Uh, New York isn't a small city" He smiled and then laughed his ten year old laugh.

"No, New York isn't very small," I smiled at him. "In face New York is large but the day I come and find you, you will shine the brightest out of all of them" I giggled a little

"Troy, Gabi?" My smile turned into a frown. I mouthed and shook my head no. His eyes went stern and hard. I sighed ready to cry again; I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears. I barely shook my head yes. He ruffled my hair and then yelled out telling them we were by the kitchen window. I heard feet shuffling towards us. I scrambled into Troy's arms and started sobbing. I saw flashlights beam off the window. I then saw my mom come over into view.

"Oh Gabi honey" She pulled me out of Troy's arms and into hers. I let out a sob and scrabbled out of her arms and back into Troy's arms. I heard him sigh and he started to rub my back. Her drew designs on my back.

"El, baby I am so sorry" I let out another sob. I heard Troy choke back a sob. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were filled with tears. His voice shook when he spoke next.

"Mom, dad can I talk to Gabi alone in her room" I could see his parents debating by looking back and forth between each other.

"15 minutes, then we have to go Troy. Our plane takes off at mid-night" Troy shook his head sadly and slowly.

He grabbed my hand and took me towards my room in my two story house. Our parents followed a good distant away. We took each step with care. When we got to my room Troy shut the door with a great force, we both then sat on my bed.

"I have something for you and you have my have my email, you have my cell phone number and my new address in California" He rambled for another moment before I hit him.

"Troy move on" He blushed "Yeah um oh what I was going to give you" He got up and went to his backpack. He reached in and grabbed the box. I got of my bed and went to my closet and grabbed the gift bag. We both then sat back on the bed. We just stared and looked away and stared again. His baby blue eyes looked like a storm was brewing in his eyes. We switched gifts knowing what little time we had left together. He started opening his gift. I just held my gift to my chest and cried.

"Gabi you shouldn't have" I looked up to see him spinning the around the new basketball I bought him. I signed it and wrote his favorite quote on there.

"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousands reason to smile." Troy finished saying, I smiled for the first time in long time. He looked up at me.

"Stay true to that Gabs" I looked up and slowly nodded.

"I will, I promise"

His head nodded this time he then turned away not showing me his tears.

"Troy you can cry in front of me. I have known you for ten years." His head turned toward me. Tears falling. I brought him into a hug, "Oh Troy" He sobbed into my shoulder. I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying any harder. Troy then pulled back from our hug. His cheeks were red and his eyes were blood shot from all the tears that came flooding out of his eyes. He looked at me "Open it"

I looked at it and tears came flooding down my cheeks but I started to open the present. I pulled the lid up to see three things. A blanket, a teddy bear, and his orange IPod.

"Troy I can't take your favorite IPod" He smiled weakly and nodded his head yes. I set all the stuff to the side, got off my bed and crossed the room to my desk. I pulled open my drawer and pulled out my green IPod. I shut the draw and walked back across the room. I started to hand him my IPod; he tried to push it away.

"Troy I can't have two" He only nodded and took it into his hand. Troy stood up and started to take off his Bolton 14 hoodie. It was a guy medium. It looked like a dress on me.

"Troy not the"

"Gabi just take it" I nodded slowly

"Troy Bolton let's go" Tears sprung to both of our eyes. I then quickly ran over to my dresser. I grabbed a photo of Troy and I in central Park. I was on Troy's back. We were both nine years old at the time. I handed him the picture.

"Gabi, absolutely not this is your favorite picture of us" I then went back to my dresser and picked up another frame. The same frame as the one I gave him. It spelled Best Friends Forever down the side.

"I duplicated it" I sniffed "I signed the back of it" He got up and took mine opened the back up and wrote something. He closed it back and handed it back to me.

"Don't read it until you miss me so much you can't handle it" I nodded a sob building up in my throat. Troy and I pulled back into a graceful hug. We sobbed into each others shoulders to young to be saying good-bye.

"I love you Gabriella" I sighed

"I love you too Troy Bolton" I then heard cries from the doorway. We turned around to see our parents crying. We looked at each other and smiled.

"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry show life you have a thousand reasons to smile" We said in unison.

We smiled again; we hugged one last time before our parents dragged us away from each other.

"Bye Gabs" I smiled

"Bye superstar" I closed my eyes to make it all go away. I didn't want this at all. When I finally opened my eyes I saw reality. Troy was sobbing loudly and was being carried out the door. He was screaming and kicking.

"Troy" I yelled out

"Troy" I kept yelling his name. I wanted him now…I needed him now. I looked over at my mom. Tears. Tears were all I saw, my own were blinding me. My mom brought me into a tight warm hug and sang Troy and I's song. I eventually fell asleep, hugging the picture frame, listening to the IPod and all snuggled up with the blanket. It stilled smelled like Troy. Troy was my last thought for the night.

Sorry it is short, i will try to longin them up...:) Please review

Jo.


	2. A Dead End

**Here is chapter two. I will update more tomorrow. Need some more ideas...HELP! :p **

Chapter 2- dead ends

6 years later

16 years old.

"Gabi let's go" I sighed, I was digging through my small closet.

"Mom hang on I am trying to find a jacket" I screamed from my closet. My cell phone started blinking and vibrating. Kris, I opened up the phone the text message said "Hey babe, tonight Blue Moon?" Kris my boyfriend I finally just grabbed a sweatshirt without looking, I then ran down the stairs typing a replay. "Sure xx" I looked up to see my mom waiting for me impatiently "What?" I asked with and innocent look on my face.

"We have reservations in twenty minutes across NYC" I blushed always running behide.

"Sorry"

"Yeah sure you are" I smiled she knew me so well but I went on with this anyway.

"I am mom" she laughed, she knew

"Oh mom Kris wants to take me to Blue Moon tonight" I told her, a nervous look came over her face but she only nodded. Like she had a big secret.

"Thank you" again she only nodded, no reply, weird.

"Mom you okay?" I asked as we got into a cab, she was never this quite.

"I am fine just have some news for you" I looked at her, she hasn't been dating anybody, she never drinks, doesn't have a car. She can't be pregnant, she might have Broadway tickets, but besides that I couldn't think of what she wanted to tell me.

"What, Broadway tickets?"

She chuckled "No, I will tell you at lunch" I nodded not sure what to expect. After 30 minutes of traffic we finally got to the restaurant. My mom went to the waitress and told her we were here. She nodded and grabbed some menus and took us to our table. I looked at the menu and already knew what I wanted. We usually came here every so often. I set my menu down and looked at my mom. She was still looking. Come on you wimp I know what you want. I am dying of here! I wanted to scream.

"Tell me, my mind is going crazy not knowing" I stated, my mother sighed knowing how impatient I am. The waiter came over and took our order and left. My mom took a deep breath.

"We are moving" We then just looked at each other. I laughed

"Your joking right?" She nodded her head no. I couldn't decide to laugh or cry or to start screaming.

"Mom why now?" I pleaded, why we couldn't have moved ten years ago, I thought inside my head.

"My company is transferring me to New Mexico." My mouth dropped, I was ready to scream

"New Mexico?" I gasped

She nodded her head once again "I cant say good-bye to NY" Tears came flooding to my eyes. "All of my memories of Troy are here" I haven't brought up Troy in almost of three years. We lost contact about four years ago. We used to talk everyday and I haven't heard from him in years, I never got rid of the picture, the blanket, or the iPod. I still use the same one. I looked back at my mom, she looked sympathetic "Honey, I have too, I know you will miss it but I promise good things will come out of this." She can't promise that.

I nodded my head solemnly, I felt like crying. I coughed and looked at my mom. She hated seeing me upset, I cried for a year when Troy never called me. I would cry myself to sleep at night and wake up with blood-shot eyes.

"I am uh going to leave now" I started to stand up, I was a little dizzy.

"Gabi we haven't even had lunch" My mom looked concerned

I just nodded my head no, I got up and walked away. I caught a cab and it took me back to my house. I threw open the door and went to my room. I went to my drawer and dug threw it. The picture of Troy and I. I opened the frame and looked at the back.

"I promise El, I will see you again…one day" tears started to pour down my cheeks. I went to my closet and found the old sweatshirt. I put it on and surprisingly is was still a little big on me. I then curled up with the blanket and put the iPod in my ears. I text Kris telling him to come by my house. I also told him to forget about Blue Moon. I heard a knock at my door 10 minutes later.

"Come in" I yelled, I then saw Kris walk through the door. I pushed the frame and iPod under my pillows.

"Gabs you alright?"

He came over and pulled me into a hug "Not really" I paused he just looked at me expecting an answer.

"I am moving" He laughed

"Seriously what is it?"

"I just told you, I am moving" His eyes widened

"No, Gabi you can't"

"I have to" I turned around in my bed to grab the picture frame of us "Gabi who is Bolton" My eyes went wide.

"An old friend" He laughed

"Nice excuse he is your boyfriend! You were cheating on me!" He yelled I was shocked

"No I wasn't, he moved when I was ten, want to see a picture?"

He nodded his eyebrows frowned, I Pulled out the picture frame and shoved it at him.

"Oh well burn the sweatshirt" he said

I spun around to look at him "Hell no"

He looked shocked "Excuse me?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you H E L L N O." He shook his head

"You always have been a bitch" Tears stung my eyes.

"Leave Kris"

"Whatever, see ya bitch" Tears spilled over the ledge of my eye lids. I curled up onto my bed and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through the names to Troy Bolton.

I hit speed dial two. Troy's. I let the phone ring. I haven't called him in a long time. After two rings a voice came on but not Troy's.

"Sorry the number you tried to call is out of service please dial again or hang up." A sob built up my throat. Tears blinding me. Like the night Troy left. I still have dreams. I layed down and started sobbing into my hands.

****Troyella****

"Keep going left" I sighed

"Dad I know you don't have to keep repeating it over and over" I screamed

"Whoa, Troy Bolton do not get an attitude with me" I closed my eyes and looked away. I looked back.

"Can we please be done" He nodded "Sure whatever, Troy what has gotten into you?""

"Nothing, I am just tired" I mumbled

"Troy go" He snapped, I looked at him and then walked towards the house. I leaped up the stairs and went to my room. I took off my shirt (AN HOT…lol) and went and layed on my bed. I pulled out my cell phone from my shorts. I checked my messages, nothing. I looked over at my wall. The basketball and the picture. The iPod on my desk. I missed her deeply. We have moved three times since I last saw her. I lost her phone number, email, and address. I sighed. I went and picked up the picture. I flipped it over and opened the frame. I read the note.

"Dear superstar have fun in Cali or hell as you call it. Bad mouth at age 10, I hate to see you in ten years. Ha ha please find me. Remember you promised. I love you, El."

"Yeah Gabi I promised" I set the picture down after putting the back on. I set it back on the table. I walked back over to my bed. I flopped down. After only 30 seconds my door burst open like a FBI agent was knocking it down.

"Yo, Troy what are you doing we were supposed to met for lunch 30 minutes ago." My best friend Chad Danforth yelled.

I raised my head "Shit sorry Chad my dad had me in for another practice" Chad sighed and went over to my desk chair. He looked at me, his afro all over the place.

"No something else is on your mind, you would have told your dad" Chad did have a point…for once. I did have a lot on my mind.

"I might be getting sick" He turned his head

"No you look fine"

"Damn it Chad stop" I snapped, Chad looked shocked "Dude S" I interrupted him

"No man I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that, I just have a lot running through my mind."

"Like what Troy" I turned and looked at the wall.

"About that chick you never tell me about?"

"Chad, I want to be alone"

"Troy I am your best friend" Chad was pleading me to talk.

No, I thought Gabi is my best friend, she knew me inside and out. "I know Chad, I just need time think" He stared at me, he then threw his hands in the air.

"Whatever Troy, do what you want, I don't give a fuck" Chad then stormed out of the house. My mom came climbing up the stairs.

"Troy what is going on?" My mom asked looking wore out. I looked back at the wall and back towards her, tears filled my eyes.

"Oh honey I know you miss her, I know you do" She then came over and pulled me into a hug.

"I miss her ma" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Mommy" My mom pulled back to see Taylor standing in the door.

"What Taylor?"

"Why is Troy crying?" My mom went over and picked up three year old Taylor. My little sister.

"He misses a friend"

"What kinda friend"

"A best friend"

"Oh, like Chad?"

"Kinda but different"

"Oh okay" He looked towards me and back at my mom. She smiled and put her down. She ran off.

"I better go check on the twins and the triplets." I nodded briefly and turned and layed down on my bed. My eyes shut for a fitful sleep. (AN Troy was an only child at the beginning)

**Please review and comment **


	3. A Open Door

Chapter 3- An open door

"Mom" I yelled in our box filled house, I got no answer "Mom" I yelled again.

"What Gabi?" My mother yelled in a frustration tone.

"I need more boxes" My mom mumbled something under her breath and then shoved more boxes at me. The word was probably like Fuck this. I giggled

We had a day before the movers came to empty the house of boxes, we were going to New Mexico tomorrow. I sighed and started shoving things in boxes and labeling them. When I got to Troy's stuff I threw it al in backpack, it was staying with me, and my mom and I were driving down. She bought her first car in a long time.

"Knock, Knock" I turned my head to see Taylor come into my room.

"Taylor" I cried

"Oh Gabi I am going to miss you"

"You are going to have to visit…a lot"

"I know, I am going to ask to spend the whole summer and spring break with you" Taylor said tears in her eyes.

"Taylor what am I going to do? What if I get made fun of because I am smart, this isn't a private all girls school!" I cried "This is East High"

"Shh…Gabi you are going to do fine, you are going to make friends easily." I smiled

"You think?"

"I know" I laughed and then brought her into a tight hug.

"I love ya Tay"

"I love you too Gabs" We smiled at each other and started putting more stuff into boxes.

****Troyella****

The next day

"Bye Gabi"

"Bye Taylor" We hugged each other good-bye. We held on tight.

When we pulled apart we were both crying "Have fun in New Mexico"

"I will" We smiled at each

I got in the car and waved good-bye to her as the car left the drive-way. When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life a hundred reasons to smile. I thought in my mind.

During the whole drive I thought about Troy, his birthday was coming up October 18th, he is going to be 17, I will be 17 just a few months late December 14th.

One of my favorite songs came on the radio, watching you by Rodney Atkins. It reminded me of Troy.

Drivin' through town just my boy and me  
With a Happy Meal in his booster seat  
Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone.  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath.  
His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well, then my four year old said a four letter word  
It started with "S" and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"

Chorus:  
He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do.  
So I've been watching you."

We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
Just this side of bedtime later that night  
Turnin' on my son's Scooby-Doo nightlight.  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"

Chorus:  
He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We like fixin' things and holding momma's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you"

With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug.  
Said, "My little bear is growin' up."  
And he said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."

"'Cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
By then I'll be strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do.  
'cause I've been watchin' you."  
hey yeah  
uh huh

After the song I fell asleep to the hum of the car, I woke up two hours later as my mom pulled out a gas station. It was dark outside, I looked at the clock it was 7:55.

"Hey sorry about falling asleep" I said stretching,

"Its okay, it gave me time to think"

"Oh" It was silent I then looked out my window. It saw a jet fly by the window. I wish it was a shooting star I could use a wish. Then the song by B.o.B came on the radio, Airplanes.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[B.o.B:]  
Dreamin... I Fallin...  
Yeah  
Lets pretend like its 98, like I'm eating lunch off of a Styrofoam trey  
Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A  
Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain  
Now lets pretend like I'm on the stage  
And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (Ok)  
And everybody know my name (B.o.B)  
And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang  
Oh yea and I just dropped my new album  
On the first week I did 500thousand  
Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall  
And then a world tour just to top it all off  
And lets pretend like they call me the greatest  
Selling out arenas with big ass stages  
And everybody loved me and no one ever hated  
Lets try to use imagination

[Refrain: Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[B.o.B:]  
Ok, let's pretend like this never happened  
Like I never had dreams of being a rapper  
Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes  
**B.o.b Airplanes featuring Eminem lyrics found on .**  
Like I never use to runaway into the blackness  
Now lets pretend like it was all-good  
Like I didn't live starring in a notebook  
Like I did the things I probably knew I should  
But I didn't have maybes that's why they call it hood  
Now lets pretend like I aint got a name  
Before they ever called me B.o.B or a.k.a Bobby Ray  
I'm talking back before the mixtapes  
Before the videos and the deals and the fame  
Before they once compared me to Andre  
Before I ever got my space  
Before they ever noticed my face  
So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes

[Chorus - Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[Eminem:]  
Lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen,  
Lets pretend things would have been no diff-er-ent,  
Pretend he procrastinated had no motivation,  
Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin.  
Make it blow away with the wind, Marshall you're NEVER gonna make it  
His alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it  
To the Rap Olympics  
Slept through his plane and he missed it

[Refrain: Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

"A wish right now…"I whispered, I then said my wish silently.

Troy's POV

I was looking out my room window to see a plane fly by. I was listening to the end of B.o.B Airplane right now. It matched what I wanted.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

"A wish right now" I whispered my wish every so lightly.

"Troy" I looked over to see Kaylee

"What's up Kay?"

"Oh just seeing whats up"

"Just dreading school"

"Me too, I am going into first grade" I laughed

"Hon the easy years"

"No they are hard!" she whined. I laughed and went to my desk and pulled out a sheet from las years Algebra class. Her eyes went wide.

"What does that mean?"

"Beats me" She giggled. I grabbed her and spun her around the room. She was my first sibling.

"So are you and Chad having a fight" she also knows everything.

"Yes, Chad and I are having a fight"

"About what?"

I did a huffy breath "Uh big people things." Her face frowned

"But"

"Kay go" I snapped she ran out of the room crying.

Oh no "Kaylee I am sorry" I yelled running after her. When got to her she was crying into my dad's arms.

"Troy" My dad warned

"Dad I didn't mean to, I accidently yelled at her." I was became more frustration by the second. I wish Gabi was here to fix it.

"Troy you don't need to yell at your siblings" I sighed

"Like I wanted them, if not I would still be living NYC and hanging with Gabi right now" I yelled, all my siblings turned around. My dad looked shocked I brought Gabi up.

"Do you know how much I miss Gabi, I had to leave her. I promised I would find her. How the hell is that going to happen? I haven't talked to her in four years after I lost her phone number because I lost my cell phone." I then grabbed my jacket slipped on my converse and ran out the door. The door was finally open; I let all my feeling out about my old friend Gabriella. I missed her like crazy right now. I could hear screaming back at the house. I ignored it and kept walking to another door.


	4. A Shocking Day

**Hope you love this, you have all been waiting for this chapter long enough so here it is. **

**Disclaimer- nothing **

Chapter 4- A shocking first day

When we arrived in New Mexico the next day it was 6:30 in the morning. I was just waking up. I was actually going to start school today. It was the first day and I wanted to go. So when we pulled up I grabbed my backpack and ran upstairs. I opened every single door until I found the flipping bathroom.

Once I got in, I turned on the shower and jumped in, it felt refreshing. Once I got out I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a lime green t-shirt that read I Heart NYC. I slipped on some flip-flops, but a light layer of make-up, and the climbed down the stairs. I saw my mom lying on the couch.

"Bye mom"

She mumbled into the couch. I laughed and walked out the door. I was freaking out about starting a new school. I walked to East High; my mom showed me exactly where it was when we drove into town. When I walked there I saw about a thousand or more people and red and white banners every where.

I walked into the school, I ran right into the office. I opened the door and went to the front desk.

"Hi, I am new what do I do?" I asked

The secretary looked at me "Oh, Gabriella Montez?"

I nodded my head "That's me" She smiled

"Ok here is your schedule and locker key, Also your homeroom will be Mrs. Darbus."

"Thank you"

"You are welcome Ms. Montez" I went over to the door and opened it up. I saw a group of cheerleaders talking.

"So I think Troy is going to ask me to homecoming this year" My eyes perked up, Troy?

"He is so hot"

"I know"

I went over to the group "Umm what is this Troy's last name you are talking about? I am new here" They all looked surprised

"You have never heard of Troy Bolton" My mouth dropped, I walked away slowly. No surely there is more than no Troy Bolton. I kept nodding my head no.

When I turned the corner towards my locker, I saw them. The blue eyes I would know from anywhere. He was talking to a bushy haired guy. It took all energy not to run up and hug him and scream.

"Troy" I yelled out, I cried, tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"Troy" I yelled again. He started looking around. I dropped my bag and ran towards him.

"Troy, Troy" His eyes finally caught mine. He dropped his stuff and ran towards me.

"Gabriella" He screamed tears popped into his eyes. We finally collide with a thud. I broke down sobbing in his arms.

"Oh my god Gabi, what the hell" I just sobbed harder. His chest was hard and muscle. He had way more muscle.

"Shh…Ella it's going to be okay" He whispered

"I am just happy, I never thought I would see you again" I cried harder. He picked me up and carried me somewhere.

"Troy whats this?" Jack. I jumped out of Troy's arms and turned around Jacks eyes were in shock.

"Oh my god, Gabriella Montez" He shouted with joy, he then came over and gave me a giant hug. He looked me in the eyes.

"Wow you have grown since you were what ten"

"I know! I remember crying into Troy's chest and it was all flat and no muscle and I do it now and I am pushed back like two feet" They both laughed, Troy was TALL now. After I hugged Jack I went back to Troy.

I cried some more, I finally settled down enough. We were all sitting on the bleachers. I was leaning into Troy like I used to.

"I just moved here and I heard some girls talking about a Troy so I had to go see if it was really you and they said Bolton and I thought know way. I then turned the corner to see those baby blue eyes I will never forget." I said.

"I just can't believe its you" Troy kept saying over and over.

"It's me in the flesh, my mom moved here because of a job. I couldn't leave New York because those are the last memories of you." Troy blushed a little. I smiled

"Troy, I think you should take Gabi to our house and see your mom" Jack said and then gave him a wink. What was that about I thought? Troy then nodded,

"Come on Brie, we are going to see everybody" I cocked my head

"Everybody"

"Yep, everybody" I shrugged and followed him out of school.

"Troy come on, lets go see my mom"

"I haven't seen you mom since well I saw you" I laughed "Well duh"

I rolled my eyes and got into Troy's car. "So you are looking so damn pretty" Troy said winking at me.

"A flirt, so that's what you are, plus a bad mouth" I winked at him.

He laughed "I don't saw the nicest words"

"I could never believe that" I said in sarcasm. I gave him direction to my house and we pulled up to the front. The garage was open so I knew my mom was awake. I shut my car door.

"Troy stay out here for about a minute, then come in casually like you live here everyday and raid our fridge like you used to." I told him, he started to chuckle.

"Okay, I will" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

I jumped out of the car and ran inside; I opened the door and saw my mom in the living room.

"Hey mama" I said going up and kissing her cheek.

"Why aren't you in school?" She asked

"Lunch" I lied, I then heard the door open. I tried not to smile and giggle.

"So how has school been so far?" She asked

"Amazing"

"Really"

"Yep" She then had a funny look come over her face.

"Gabi who is going through are empty fridge?"

"Yeah, Gabi why is it empty?" Troy poked his head up, my mother gasped

"Troy Bolton, is that you?" My mother said

"Hi Mrs. Montez"

"Troy you know its Maria" My mom said when she came up to Troy and gave him a hug.

"Wow you are very tall" My mom said to him.

"Yeah I grew just a little bit"

"You are looking better than every too"

"Thank you"

"Let's seat and catch up" My mom said

"In a little while mom, we will have dinner with everybody tonight"

"Ok, see you in a little bit" I hugged my mom good- bye and then we left.

We then walked back to my car and headed towards Troy's house.

"So whats are game plan for your house?" I asked him

"Well you remember we would run into the house and you would be on my back?"

I nodded my head "That's what we are going to do and a crash landing on the couch for the finally"

"Oh my your mom hated that" He wiggled his eyebrows

"I know" I laughed at him.

"You know I never thought I find you after I moved from NY."

"I always knew I would though" Troy said kissing my hand. I giggled quietly; we then pulled up to his house. I kicked off my shoes and jumped onto his back.

"Damn you are still light as a feather"

"Well you like have ten times more muscles."

"Hey thanks" He then started running, we kicked open the door, screams filled the house. I was laughing so hard. Troy then flopped onto the couch. He landed right on top of me. I was still laughing.

"Aww Troy get off" He was still laughing. He rolled over, and onto the floor. I got caught on his shirt and fell on top of him. Our faces hit each other.

I groaned I opened my eyes to see Troy's baby blue eyes "Aww man that hurt" I said rolling on to the floor.

"Yep, it did" He said sighing; I rolled on to my side to look at him "that was so much fun." I said

"Yes it was"

"Troy Bolton what are you doing scaring, Gabriella Montez?" She asked, I scrambled up and she brought me into a hug.

"Oh my god how did you find us?" She asked

"I didn't, my mom and I moved here"

"Oh your mom is back too"

"Yep"

"Aww will have to have dinner together or something"

"We should, tonight"

She looked away and towards a room, "I don't know" she finally said. I looked towards Troy who had a frown on his face. Whats going on?

"Troy"

"Troy" A little girl came screaming into the room.

"Troy who is this?" I asked him

"Kaylee, this is Gabi. Gabi this is my sister Kaylee" My mouth dropped in shock.

"You have a sister?"

"Actually I now have 6 brothers and sisters"

"What, you have only be gone 6 years"

"I know I will tell you in a minute"

Then two more kids scrambled into the room

"Hey everybody I want you to met a friend of mine Gabi. Gabi this is Taylor and Caleb"

"Hi nice to meet you, I have a friend named Taylor" They both smiled at me.

"How old are you three?" I asked

"I am six" Said Kaylee

"I am four" Said Taylor

"I am also four" Said Caleb

"Twins?"

Troy nodded bring me into his lap

"We also have a brand new set of triplets" Said Mrs. Bolton

"Oh really how old?"

"3 months"

"Wow little"

"Yep, you want to meet them?"

I nodded and got up from Troy's lap and followed her to the room she was looking at. She opened the door and the room was dark. I turned on a lap and I walked over to the crib. I peered in and saw three little bundles.

"Aww they are sooo cute" I said

"Thank you, this is Josie, Kayla, and Liam" She said pointing to each one.

"So what happened?" I asked

"I don't know, we just wanted more kids and this is what happened. We didn't want multiples but that's what happened, and we love them all." I nodded

"I will always be happy to baby-sit"

"Gabi I can't ask you to"

"Mrs. Bolton"

"Lucille"

"Lucille, I don't have a job, school is easy and I could hang out with Troy also." I told her

"Thank you Gabi"

"Your welcome"

"So how is your first day?"

"Shocking" She nodded and we walked out and I hung out with Troy for the rest of the day.

**I know there is more explanation coming up in the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it. **** PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoying my first day of summer. **

**Jo**


	5. Dinner and a Kiss

**Here is the next chapter to The Promise! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing…sadly, not even the restaurant. **

Chapter 5- Dinner and a kiss

Troy and I were lounging on his bed in his room; his arms were wrapped around my waist. I was leaning on his chest.

"So, how was life in New York?" Troy asked quietly

"I was boring after you left; I was always studying or reviewing for stuff. I kinda played some basketball but not a lot." I said twirling my hair on my finger.

"God, my life was never boring. I dug deep into basketball"

"Troy why did you move so suddenly" I asked dropping my hair, and grabbing his hand to play with. I could feel his body tense, he didn't relax either.

"Troy" He let out a shaky breath,

"I don't know Gabi"

I pulled his hand tighter to me; I was playing with his ring finger. It had his class ring on his finger. It said Troy Bolton. Class of 2012.

"Troy please"

"I-I Gabi, I can't talk about yet" Troy stuttered

"But" I protested

"Please Ella, when I am ready" He mumbled starting to shift around, I sighed heavily and sat up.

"Ok" I stood up and looked at the clock.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Gabi where are you going?" Troy yelled after me.

"Oh God, sorry Troy I have to go, we are meeting at Longhorn Steak house for dinner remember?" I told him slipping on my shoes really fast and letting the door fly open.

"Wait I thought you were going with me?"

"No, sorry I am going home to change and shower." I said flying out the door and to Troy's car,

"Hey can I drive your car?" I asked, he nodded and threw me his keys.

"Thanks see you at dinner"

"Alright, see ya soon Ella" I nodded started the engine and drove down the street.

*****TROYELLA*****TROYELLA*****

After my shower I rummaged though my closet. I screamed out of frustration,

"Gabi honey whats wrong?" my mom yelled

"I can't find anything to wear"

"You have plenty of clothes"

"Like I don't know that" I mumbled, I finally choose on a white skirt and a navy blue tank top with some little sequins that made the shirt glitter. It was a v-cut neck line. It had a little ribbon in the front. The white skirt would move with my body. It would dance with me. It flowed down my legs. It also showed off my tan legs. I had to giggle a little.

"Gabi are you ready?" My mom yelled

"No, give me 10 more minutes please"

"Just hurry" She yelled back

"Ok" I said in a huffy breath. I then went to my closet and slipped on some navy converse. I tied the laces where you don't actually have them tied. I then grabbed my jean jacket from American eagle with a worn look to it.

"Gabi" My mother called

"Hang on" I yelled, "I then put on a light layer of make up and let my hair flow down my back. I grabbed a white beanie out of my closet and put it on top of my head. I grabbed my pink clutch and headed down the stairs.

"Gabi that took you like 20 extra minutes, now we are going to be late" My mom said not very happy.

"Yeah, yeah. You should be used to running behide, that is life in New York, mom" I told her as I grabbed Troy's keys.

"You are driving your self?" She asked

I nodded my head and hopped into Troy's car, I didn't know exactly where we were going so I just followed my mom. I guess Long Horn was the place to go around here, well for steak at least. I turned up the radio a little bit to hear the song, No Surprise. I listened to this song, singing it out loud. I then saw my mom turn into a parking lot. Longhorn steak house. It kinda sounded good. I turned off the engine and grabbed my clutch; I threw his keys inside after locking the car. I walked into the room to see Troy and his parents off the left. No kids.

"Jack, Lucille! It has been way to long!" My mom said hugging each of them. Troy was just sitting there staring at me, it made me blush a little. I looked away; when I looked back over he stood up. His looks knocked me away. He had on Khaki shorts with a button up plaid blue shirt that brought out his eyes. His shoes were orange Nike Shoxs. His shorts showed off his muscular legs. His hair hung barely above his eyes, wow was he hot or what? Wait where the hell did that come from Troy is my friend, best friend.

"…Beautiful" I heard someone say, I looked over and it was Jack. I blushed again, I wasn't even paying attention.

"Thanks Jack" He nodded, I looked back at Troy who was walking over towards me.

"You are looking beautiful tonight" He whispered into my ear.

I smiled "You aren't looking bad yourself, superstar" I then winked at him. He picked me up in a hug.

"You do know I missed you"

I slapped his arm "I was gone no longer than two hours" He rolled his eyes and took my hand.

We all then sat down at the table,

"Sorry we are so late, I was waiting on somebody" She said looking my way, Troy started laughing.

"You were waiting on Gabs here?" He laughed

"Hey it takes time to look good" I told them as they laughed, Troy ended up rolling his eyes at me.

"You looked beautiful just the way you were at my house" He told me, looking me in the eyes. Which made me wanna melt right there on the spot, he is my best friend, he shouldn't do that.

I blushed a deep red "Thanks" I mumbled under my breath. Ahh sometime I hated him.

The waiter came over and then took our drinks and what we would like to eat. I ended up ordering a baked potato with steak and a side salad. Troy got the same thing.

"So Troy are you still playing basketball?" My mom asked

"Yes, I played it even more after we moved"

"Really, Gabi…" I then cut her off.

"So Troy how do you like your new siblings?" I asked him

"Siblings?" My mom said

"Yes, Troy has what six siblings now?" I said, Jack and Lucille nodded.

"Kaylee, Taylor, Caleb, Josie, Liam, and Kayla" Troy said out loud, he sounded kinds proud.

"One each year?" My mom asked confusion crossed her features on her face.

"No, hell no" Lucille said "Kaylee is the only other child who isn't a multiply. We also had twins and triplets."

"Wow, how old are they all?"

"Six, four and 3 months" Jack ended up saying

"Aww, babies. I bet Gabi will baby-sit"

"I already told her I would"

Troy looked shocked "Thank you, you are my new assistant" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Aw my whole plan" I told him

"Jack so you are the P.E. coach?" I asked

He nodded his head "Probably the best job every"

"It's my favorite class" I told him

"Of course you, you are love that kinda stuff but at East High girls hate P.E."

I was kinda shocked "At my old school all girls loved P.E."

"Sharpay Evens is the worst though" Troy put in

"Sharpay, like as the dog?" I asked him, he cracked a smile and started laughing. Jack couldn't help but laugh either.

"Yeah, like the dog" Troy finally said after laughing, he then leaned over and whispered "or the bitch of the school" I giggled slightly as he pulled back.

"I will have to meet her" I told them, Jack and Troy looked horrified.

"Gabi…she isn't normal, she is the richest kid in school. Everybody hates her, she is a snob." Troy said to me. A snob really Troy you just told me she was a bitch.

"Ok, but I want to meet her" I said, and then there was an awkward silence. The waiter then brought out our salads and another glass of whatever we were drinking.

"So Gabi, Troy would you two like to baby-sit tomorrow night, from after-school till like 10?" Lucille asked

"Mom!" Troy cried "That's all day, where are you going?" Troy said with his mouth full of food, disgusting. He still doesn't have manners, or language.

"I am fine with that Lucille" I told her, picking at my salad.

"Thanks Gabi, how about $30 an hour?" She asked, my jaw dropped a little,

"That will be more than enough, t-thanks" I stuttered, great job Gabi.

"Do I get the same amount mom?" Troy sighed

"No, you get 20$, since you were second to ask" His mom said, then she took a drink of her water. After we all finished our salads our dinner came out, we talked and chatted over dinner, about New York, and California. I guess Troy met a few famous people, like Kobe Bryan, and I couldn't remember the rest, they weren't that famous. After we finished dinner we just sat around and talked.

"Mom, dad can I take Gabi out for a little while?" Troy asked I grabbed my clutch from the seat.

"If it is okay with Maria, then yeah"

"Maria"

"I don't see why not" She said putting her napkin on the table.

"Thanks mom" I told her and then Troy and I stood up and headed outside. Troy took my hand in his.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, as we got to the car, I threw him his keys and got in the passage side of the vehicle.

"You'll see" He told me, as he started the engine of the Range Rover. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the high way.

"So…" I said trying to break the silence.

"So Gabi any old boyfriends I need to beat up" I laughed out loud,

"Just one, he was a bastard." I muttered

"What did he do to you?" Troy asked, I could see his fist were tight against the steering wheel.

"Just didn't believe me, called me a bitch" I said, his fists were white.

"What's his name" Troy said squirming in his seat.

"Kris"

"Kris"

"I can't tell you his last name Troy or will take the next flight out of here to go kill him."

"Exactly and why can't I?"

I laughed "Troy, please" He smiled

"Ok, okay" He then pulled into a parking lot and parking the car.

"Troy where are we?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt. Troy didn't say anything; he just got out and ran to my side to open the door, which made me blush.

"Troy, you didn't have to" He shrugged

"I know" When I looked out I saw the most breath taking thing. The Lake was had the moon glowing off the reflection. The stars were out and running about.

"Troy it's beautiful" I told him

"Yeah, I come here to think" He said

"That's cool, let's go for a walk"

Troy then took my hand.

"You do know I missed you"

"Yeah, because I missed you too" I said leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You wanna come over to my house and sleep over" I asked him

"I don't see why not, I would have to get my sleeping bag" I starting laughing

"Troy we aren't nine anymore, we can sleep in the same bed."

"But won't it seem like?"

"No, it won't. We are best friends"

He kinda looked away after that.

"Troy you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, just fine" He chocked out, you could tell he was forcing the words out.

"You sure" I said laying my hand on his shoulder

"Yeah"

It was a silence after that; it wasn't that awkward, just a little.

"Gabi, I missed you" Troy said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Troy I missed you too, but you keep saying it over and over." I told him

He laughed a little, "I know, but its true."

"Why can't you tell me" I whispered

"Because, not yet"

"Ok"

I looked up at Troy, his eyes were so blue, and his lips were in a small smile as he looked over at the lake. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, like he had when I last saw him. I then got on my tippy toes and I kissed him on the lips. What the hell did I just do?

**OHHH A cliff hanger! AHH I hate these! I bet you all do too! HAHA! But I have to go to a doctor's appt so I can't write the next one. Sorry. **** LOL. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP PLEASE REVIEW! LOL **


	6. A Dream

**Here is another chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Nope nothing! **

Chapter 6- A dream

I pulled back from the kiss, oh my god our friendship is over. Tears filled my eyes. I pulled back and started running. Tears falling down my cheeks rapidly, I could head Troy calling but I ignored him, I kept running. Everything was a blur.

The Trees, the road, everything, if I was in a car I would have died probably. I can't believe I kissed my best friend. This was horrible. I saw my house in view, no lights were on. Great my mom wasn't even home yet. I stopped and rested for a minute. For being a runner, my chest hurt. It was tight as ever. Tears kept falling down my cheeks like a waterfall. I couldn't catch my breath. I sat down on the concrete.

"Oh god, what did I do" I kept mumbling to myself in-between sobs. I finally had my breath back so I stood up and headed towards my house. Tears were still falling, and I wasn't paying attention but the next thing I know, I fell over a pothole and hit my head on the sidewalk. The first thing I thought of was Troy and how good of a kisser he was, then everything went black…

Troy's POV

After Gabi left I grabbed my car keys and jumped into my car, I started the engine and headed towards Gabi's house. My head was spinning. I can't believe she kissed me, I mean it was wonderful and the shock that came with it was appealing. I shivered from the thought. My hands were shaking; I am falling for my best friend. Who in this world thought this would happen?

I turned up the radio to keep my mind off of things, I saw Gabi's house in the distance. I wanted to make things right with her. I wanted to become more than friends with her. I wanted her to be able to kiss me and not runaway, I wanted all of this but she freaked out. Of course I wouldn't blame her; kissing you best friend wasn't on the top of her list to do so. I have to admit I was a little shocked. I was pulling closer to Gabi's house. The lights were all off. Was she not here?

I stopped my car and turned it off; I jumped out and locked my car. I then walked forward to Gabi's door, I rang the doorbell but she didn't answer go figure. She probably doesn't want to talk to me. I went back down to her drive way and looked down the street, that is when I saw it. Lots of blood, and a girl lying on the sidewalk. I rushed over to the girl to see her bleeding from the head. I looked at her face and I took all control not to start balling right there on the street.

"Gabi" I whispered, nothing answered me. I pulled out my cell phone, my hands shaking called 911. I told the dispatcher everything I knew. I picked up her hand and cradled it.

"Gabi, what did you do?" I sobbed; her eyes were shut tight, like they were forced down. I then heard blaring sirens coming from down the street, a little relief shot through me.

"Gabi you are going to be okay, these people that are coming will take care of you, I promise. Do you know that I wanted to kiss you again, but you ran away and look what happened?" I told her in a whisper. I then heard the ambulance truck stop, two people rushed out the back and one got out of the drivers seat, he came towards me. I kissed Gabi's hand and then backed up, a tear slid down my cheek.

"Hey are you the one that called?" The medic asked

I nodded my head swiping another tear away, "Do you know what happened?"

"No, we kinda had a fight well, we are best friends and she kissed me and she freaked out and ran away, I came looking for her, she didn't answer the door, so when I went back to my car I saw her. I didn't know what to do so I just called you guys.

"She still has a faint pulse" I heard somebody yell,

"Come lets hurry and get her in the truck, call the hospital" Somebody said "Tell them to meet us at the door"

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked my tears were cold against my cheeks, my body felt cold. I then saw Maria's car turn around the corner. Oh shit. I started to panic slightly, Gabi was still on the ground, and they were trying to move her onto a gurney. Then everything happened in slow motion. Maria got out of the car with a horrified look coming over her face, she slammed her car door and came running. Tears fell down her eyes already.

"Troy" She shouted, I have heard this voice, when she was looking for Gabi when I was moving. "Troy what happened" She asked coming up to me, her brown eyes were full of worry. I started to tell her everything, I rambled on and on about it all. In mid sentence I started sobbing, they had finally loaded her in the truck.

"Shh…Troy lets go, come on" She said grabbing my hand, we got back in her car and drove right behide the ambulance. Troy kept pouring out of my eyes, why did she have to run, we could be a happy couple now…maybe. I still can't believe it. When we pulled into the hospital we ran to catch up with them.

"I want to know what is wrong" Maria screamed, they all ignored her,

"You have to tell me I am her mother for god sake" She kept yelling, and yelling. When we lost them I brought her into a hug. She pounded on my chest, all her anger. I rubbed her back like I did when Gabi had to move. I cringed at the thought.

Maria finally collapsed into my chest, sobs heaving out of her smaller body to mine. I finally guided her to the waiting room and sat down. I let her cry into my shoulder for a little while; she then finally got up and left towards the coffee maker. She then headed towards the counter lady. I pulled out my cell phone and sent my mom a text telling her to come down to the hospital, tell you everything later. I then went over and grabbed a coffee myself; I put some sugar in it and then sat back down. I leaned against the wall and was trying to relax, but the constant beeping of monitors, people crying of fear maybe some of joy.

Maria came and sat next to me "They won't tell me anything but that she is in surgery for loss of blood and head trauma. They think she fell over a pothole and if she was crying, probably." Maria said, more tears slipping from her eyes. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it a tight squeeze.

"Troy" I looked up to see my mom and dad rushing into the room, my mom two steps ahead of my mom. More tears escaped my eyes; my mom brought me into a deep hug.

"Oh Troy what happed?" She asked, tears brimming the edge of her eyes.

I then proceeded to tell the whole for the third time to my parents, my mom broke down sobbing in my arms, my dad left the room trying not to hit any thing. Then someone came out calling Gabi's name. All of our heads poked up and darted for the man.

"Is she okay" We all three asked at once, the doctor gently chuckled and he smiled,

"Gabriella is going to be just fine, she is in recovery right now, she will be here for about a week for monitoring, and one or two of you can stay the night with her." The doctor said, I looked over a Maria, she looked at me.

"Can we see her?" My mom asked quickly but quietly

The doctor nodded and walked us to her room, it was a quiet walk. Maria's shoes clicked softly against the floor. My mom's squeaked a little, my made none. I was silent. We walked into Gabi's room softly.

Her head was wrapped up in a white bandage, her face was pale. The heart machine kept a steady beat, her eyes were more peaceful now, and they didn't look so forced anymore. I went over and touched her hand. The little spark ran through my arms. Gabi started too moaned in her sleep.

She tried to turn over but she cried out in pain, "Gabi" I whispered, nothing happened. I touched her hand again, she tried to move again.

"Ella, are you listening," I never moved my hand from her body, she started to life her eyelids but shut them quickly. She then tired again. She finally got them open and blinked a couple of times.

"Troy" She said in a hoarse voice, I blinked back a couple of tears, but more came I let them flow down my cheeks.

"What baby girl?" I said stroking her hear

"Did you really want to kiss me again?" She whispered I jumped back a little shocked. Did she hear me when I talked to her?

"What?" I stammered

"Or was it a dream?" She asked (AN would you be mad if I said this was all a dream? JK)

"No, no I really said it Gabs" I told her, she tried to smile but it was weak, you could tell it hurt to even do anything with her face.

"Well then do it again" She said, I smiled a big smile, I then leaned down and kissed her sweetly but tenderly on the lips. I could hear our moms cheering in the background.

I pulled back and he had a faint smile on her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her in her ear

"Yes, I would be delighted" She said back, I then leaned down and kissed her again, my world became ten times better.

**Wow, what do you all think? Drama in this chapter! I really did think about making the last three chapters a whole dream. I bet NONE of you would be happy about that! LOL. Alright you know the drill! Click that button and REVIEW! **


	7. Chad and Bob

**Okay my lovely fans I am sad to say you won't get an update until Sunday night. Why? I am going out of town. Yeah sorry, but while I am gone I will be writing to both stories but my hands are really cold and stiff right now so I need to stop typing. LOL**

**Disclaimer- Nothing but Bob…**

Chapter 7- Chad and Bob

Gabi's POV

"Troy I am bored" I told him, flipping through the magazine.

"Well I am sorry, I am not the one that went running off after you kissed me" He said, I felt my cheeks burn.

"Aw I remember you used to blush all of the time" He said bring his hand to my cheek. I giggled and threw the magazine onto the floor.

"You know, I could give you some entertainment but I am not allowed" Her face frowned

"Because of my stupid head problem." I grumbled, I could tell Troy was trying not to laugh. I shot him a deathly glare.

"Gabs, I am sorry" He said rubbing the back of his neck, the nervous habit I missed the most. I let a smile escape my lips.

"Aww, there is the smile I missed" I giggled quietly

"Gabi, your up" I turned my head slightly to see my mother enter the room.

"Hey mom" I said

"How ya feelin?"

"My head just hurts a little" It was day two at the hospital and I had five days left. The very thought made me groan out loud.

"Ella, you okay there" Troy said laughing

"Yeah, yeah just peachy"

Troy just cracked a smile, I sometimes hate that boy. I then heard the door open again,

"Hoops, what the hell?" one who is hoops, two who the hell is that, I turned my head slightly again. It was a guy with a puffy afro and dark skin. Maybe African American? I looked over at Troy whose smile turned into a straight line.

"Chad" Troy said he started to squirm in his seat. Aw so the afro dudes name is Chad.

"Troy, where have you been? Your dad said your friend had an accident. One I am right here and two you don't even call me when you get a girlfriend anymore?" I couldn't help but smile, Chad was pretty funny.

Troy had a smile on his face too. "One Chad, this is Gabi. You do remember her though right? I have talked about her on more than one occasion. Two she became my girlfriend like two days ago, last but not least she fell and hit her head." Troy said looking over at me and winking. Chad stepped over at me and looked me over.

"So you're the mystery Gabi, hmm I like you. Your nickname is Gabster" I could help but burst out laughing.

"What?" Chad asked

"I like you too," I told him my laughter subsiding

"That's good because you will be seeing me a lot." He said, nodding his head

"Oh really and why is that" I said another giggle escaping my lips.

"Well Troy and I are best friends and he has good food at his house" Troy starting laughing himself. I then say my mom escape the room.

"So when I am hungry I need to go to Troy's house?"

"Yep, Bob and I will be there"

"Who the hell is Bob?" I asked Troy

"You don't know who BOB is?" Chad wailed I then started cracking up. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"No" I told him, laughter still in my ears. Troy even left the room he was laughing so hard.

"He is the most important person in the world!" Chad said crossing his arms like a four year old.

"Who is he" I said trying to control my self in the hospital bed. My head was pounding I was laughing too hard.

"My basketball" I then totally lost it, Chad sat down still having his arms crossed. I couldn't believe it, Bob was a basketball. Tears rolled down my cheeks, my abs hurt, not to mention my head. Troy walked back into the room with a smile on his face. He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You get a good laugh?" He asked

I nodded my head, still trying to control myself. I finally got a hold of my self and looked at Troy, his eyes so blue they looked like an ocean. His brown shaggy hair just above his eyes looked like a perfect mess.

"You look beautiful when you laugh" Troy said into my ear.

"You look really sexy right now" I whispered into his ear.

"Hey lovebirds I am still in the room!" Chad said, unfolding from his pout. I smiled

"Chad I am going to have to meet Bob, he sounds very, very interesting." Chad perked up a little at the mention of Bob.

"Well actually it's Bob JR. His dad Bob, was thrown out into the street by somebody in this room, I wont mention names" He then scratched his nose and pointed towards Troy.

"I didn't do it!" Troy exclaimed "You knocked it out of my hands right before a car turned onto the street and the damn girl ran over it." Troy said putting his hands in the air. I giggled slightly.

"Ok, ok but anyways he is very funny and naughty" Chad said, I had to roll my eyes at him.

"So Gabi you come from New York?"

I nodded my head "Yep! I plan on going back there for college; I want to go to NYU"

Troy's eyes span around towards me "Are you serious? That's where I want to go"

"Well really, it's our home town!"

"Yep, I was going to find you there" He said softly

"Well you already found me" I told him

"Well since there is going to be a party at NYU, why not I go to!" Chad said

"You should, I have a friend Taylor who lives out there, who is also going" I said taking Troy's hand in mine.

He smiled "Is she cute"

I nodded my head "Yep, she I coming down next week actually"

As if on que my phone rang, I grabbed it from the table next to me and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella Montez, What the hell your mom called saying you were in the hospital for falling and hurting your head and you met a certain blue eyed boy?" She said into the phone.

"Oh Taylor I did! I am so happy, he is my boyfriend now!"

"What!" She screamed

"Yep, it's a long story, I will tell you later" I mumbled into the phone.

"Ok, ok. We still are planning on next week?" I asked her

"Yeah, I have someone for you to meet to"

"Gabi who" She warned

"Oh you will see, I gotta go girl, call you tomorrow"

"Ok, bye love you"

"Love you too" I said hanging up my phone

"So I was mentioned back in New York huh?"

"Yeah, plenty"

He laughed; Chad looked towards the window "Birdie!" He cried running to the window, and he started banging on it.

"You know Chad, it works a lot better when you are quiet" I told him

"But I want it to notice me" I rolled my eyes

"Sure, the bird loves you too" I said

Troy looked down at me, he then leaned down and kissed my softly.

"So when you get out of the hospital, your house, a bucket of ice cream and a bunch of chick flicks" he said winking at me

My smile went huge "Really" I asked, no boyfriend would have done that for me.

"Yeah, you loved doing it when we were nine."

"Yeah, I still do"

"Of course, I was hoping you were into action movies now"

I smacked his arm "Yeah right, what girl is?"

"I don't know" he said shrugging

"That is what I thought" He rolled his eyes

"Birdie, please come back" I heard Chad cry, oh he may need help.

"Chad gets your ass over here" Troy said, he pressed his face against the glass before turning towards us.

"Go get gabs some Taco Bell, two tacos and a nacho supreme" Troy said not looking away from me.

"You remember?" I asked him

He nodded "I remember everything Gabs" Then he winked at me, he needs to stop, its driving me crazy!

"Okay, I will be back in a minute" Chad said grabbing Troy's car keys,

"Be careful" Troy yelled

"Yeah, yeah"

"I am serious Chad" Chad then disappeared out of sight.

"So you are feeling okay?" Troy asked

"Yeah, better than earlier, just a little tired" I said

"Why don't you lie down for a little while until Chad gets back?"

"Ok" I said already yawning, he then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks" I told him

"No need baby girl, I would do everything for you" I snuggled closer to Troy's old blanket.

I then smiled back up at Troy, he really was a superstar, I thought.

**Okay what did you all think? Does anybody love Chad? LOL. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Sharpay

**I promise I bet you will be shocked with this chapter. It shocked me the writer. It was one of my best chapters yet…**

**Disclaimer- nothing**

Chapter 8- Sharpay

Gabi's POV

It has been three days since I was let go from the hospital, I was starting school today. I sighed as I got dressed the next morning. I threw on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I walked downstairs to see my mom cooking muffins.

"Good morning mom" I said as I sat down at the bar stool. I pulled out my cell phone to see a text from Troy.

_Good Morning Beautiful, I will pick you up at 730? __J__ - Troy_

I giggled lightly and responded,

_Sounds fine, except I am not beautiful…:/- Gabs_

I started to eat my muffin when my phone vibrated between my legs.

_WHAT? Is this breaking news? Because the Gabriella I know is the most BEAUTIFUL person in the WORLD! Not even joking! ;) _

I rolled my eyes, and typed

_Troy Bolton, I am not! Just look at Jessica Alba! I mean she is the pretty one! ;)_

I then finished my muffin and grabbed my backpack when he texted me back.

_Well maybe…:P LOL, but anyways I am here…Beautiful_

I shut my phone and walked outside, Troy was standing there by his Range Rover. I smiled and walked over to his car.

"Morning" I said as I climbed into the car.

"Morning and by the way you are beautiful" He said, he then leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back.

"Let's go" I said pulling my seatbelt over my body, Troy doing the same. He then pulled out of my drive way and headed towards the school.

"So you already got your schedule, let me see"

"Your driving Troy, I will read them off"

"Okay, okay" He said as I dug threw my bag to find that piece of paper, when I finally found it I started reading it out loud.

"Okay I have Ms. Darbus for homeroom"

"Wow have fun, I have her too"

"Is that good?"

"No, she is evil, and you better have your cell phone off."

"Why?"

"She hates cell phones"

"Who hates cell phones?"

"Her"

I just giggled "I have all AP classes" I told him

"I only have one, AP Biology"

"What hour?"

"7th hour"

"Oh me too!"

"Really cool, do you have lunch for 5th?"

I nodded my head "Yeah and I have free period for 3rd"

"We have those both together" Troy said pulling into the parking lot.

"Is this school all about school spirit?" I asked

"Yes, this is more a basketball school than football"

"Really?"

"Yep, us basketball players rule this school, just watch as we walk into the building"

"Ok"

As we walked into the crowded building I heard "Troy Bolton!" Then they all moved to the side. He leaned over and whispered into my ear,

"This sometimes gets annoying" He whispered

I giggled "Troy who is this lovely lady"

"Hey Troy I thought I was your girlfriend"

"Troy man lets go"

I heard all these people call out,

"Gabster!" I then say an afro working its way through the mess of people, I then saw the orange basketball, and I was thrown into a fit of laughter. Troy looked down at me, he mouthed whats so funny. I then pointed at Chad. Troy cracked a smile.

"Hey Gabster, this is Bob" Chad said, then pointing towards Bob. "You wanna hold him?"

I laughed "Uh no thanks, maybe later"

"Ok! We need to get off towards Darbus" Troy said behide us

"Ugh! But Troy she hates cell phones!" Chad cried

"I know! Who in this world hates cell phones?" I cried

"I know! The lady is evil! I mean come on and did you know she has a cat named Babs?"

"Babs? Who in hell names there cat that?"

"Her!"

"Wow, she needs her mind examined" I mumbled

"You need your mind examined" I heard this snooty voice; I turned around to see a monster of pink. Pink everything and I mean everything.

"Excuse me and you are?"

"Sharpay Even, head cheerleader"

Aww this was Sharpay "And I need my head examined why?" I asked, I put my hand on my hip and examined her outfit. "Because I think you are the one that needs her head examined! First way to much pink, I mean come on a little pink is awesome too much wants to make a person puke. Two those heels, damn girl those are almost as big as Bloomingdales heels and you couldn't survive New York in them." Her face was getting red

"Gabs lets go" Troy said behide

"No, I am not done" I snapped, I then looked back at her "Three head cheerleader, old news 1990s hunny. I am the star basketball play with a little kick. I can beat your ass, so I wouldn't mess with me" I told her, I then rolled my eyes and walked away. People then starting applauding, Troy came up behide me.

"What the hell was that! I mean that is a totally a different Gabi than I know! I mean the other one didn't like to talk back let alone talk to a stranger like that" Troy said freaking out

I sighed "Troy a lot of things changed, for one in New York you have to stick up for your self. Nobody is there to tell you who to stay away from or who to get close to!" I yelled, "Well maybe that was just me because Troy I didn't have a best friend for four years, I had to stick up for myself. I couldn't be the quiet innocent girl, that was everybody big target." I stopped to take a breath. Tears inched the edge of my eyes.

"I haven't had it easy Troy, my mom was always working it seemed like. I was fending for myself everyday. I started to become that bad ass. I have been drunk multiple times, yes I have smoked a cigarette but I don't anymore, I have two tattoos. My belly button is pieced!" I told him, I then slide down a locker. Troy sat down right next to me.

"Ella, I didn't know, I mean I have changed but you have really changed." Troy said, the bell rang and everybody started running towards class. Troy and I stayed still.

Tears ran down my cheeks "Troy life in New York was hard, I was only sad about moving because all my memories of you would be gone, but now I can make good ones of us. Let go of the past"

Troy stayed silent "You're not a virgin anymore are you?" Troy whispered another tear slide down my cheek.

"No, I lost it one night when I was drunk" I told him

"And you regret it?"

"Very much so, why?"

"Because, I just can't believe"

I closed my eyes "Well believe it Troy! I can't help it you left me! I mean left me!" I yelled, I then picked up my backpack and ran down the hallway and towards the nearest bathroom. When I entered I heard somebody else crying.

"H-hello?" I stuttered

"What!" I heard somebody sob back

I then walked towards the voice, "A-are you okay?" I asked

"D-does it sounds like I am ok?" Then the door opened up, I then saw Sharpay Even standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" She asked

"Did I?"

"Yeah you did? What made you cry?"

"Revealing my past to my best friend" I said in a whisper

"Oh so you have a bad past Hun?"

"Yeah, kinda, what about you?"

"Yep, but you know why need to share it with you?" She said

"You need to see the real you" I told her

"How in the world do I see the real me" I waved my hand towards the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet, now close your eyes and think back to your six year old self and when I saw open your eyes open them and tell me what you see in the mirror. After a minute or so I told her to open her eyes.

"What do you see?"

"I see my self in other colors than pink, I see a nicer me. Maybe somebody who doesn't want to be mean to other people. Somebody who has emotion, somebody who isn't the head cheerleader. That six year old is the happiest but this isn't life Gabriella!" Sharpay cried

"But make it life! Sharpay why cant you!"

"Because my mom died when I was eight, my dad is never around! I have nobody, my mom was my only best friend!"

"And you think it helps by being mean to others to get friends?" I yelled

"I don't know how!"

"Well me either, I have had two best friends me entire life. Troy, he moved when I was nine and Taylor who was there for me when I raped." I yelled then the whole building felt like it came collapsing down on me.

"Y-you were raped?" Sharpay asked

"That's what happens in New York" I sobbed

"Ella" I spun around, I saw Troy in the door way. I ran grasping for his arms. I was craving his touch that made me so comfortable; I wanted the smell of his body. He wrapped his arms around my body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as I cried into his chest, I just started sobbing.

All I could think was this was all Sharpay's fault. Nobody was supposed to know, my mom doesn't even know. Troy sure as hell didn't need to know. I spilled so many secrets that only Taylor and I knew. It was my other life. This was a whole new story…

**WOW! Who saw that coming! I didn't! LOL that was an interesting turn! LOL **** PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Pinky Promise

**So after my last chapter I hope you are all DYING for this chapter…Well maybe. LOL I hope you like it! If you don't PLEASE REVIEW. If you do PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot**

Chapter 9- Pinky Promise

I sat in my room…it was dark; I could hear people murmuring downstairs. My body was cold even with four blankets on top of me. I haven's spoken to Troy in two days. It has been two days since my world came crashing down on me. I blinked back several tears. My curly hair was up in a messy bun. I haven't eaten in two days, never hungry; I then saw a sliver of light. My mom entered my room.

"Gabi" I could barely see her but her cheeks were tear strained "We need to talk" She then sat down on my bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Ok" I whispered

"Let's start with the getting drunk" She said

"Kevin, Kris, Tammy, Kelly and I would all go up to the teen club; there was always some sorta beer there. I never purposely did it but it always happened." I told her shrugging

"Smoking? I thought I taught you better" She cried

"You did, I only did it once and it was gross and disgusting. I hated it" I told her, she nodded her head. It was quiet for a little while.

"What about the tattoos?" She said

I was quite, I didn't want to talk about this but I had to. "I have two" I whispered

"Two?" She cried out, she then got off of the bed and started pacing.

"Where Gabi?"

"On my hip and the back of my shoulder"

She took a deep breath "What are they?"

"One is a butterfly, with many colors." I said I lifted my shirt to show it to her on my shoulder. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"And?"

This is the one I didn't want to talk about. I stayed silent. Tears slide down my cheeks.

"Gabi!" She yelled it only made me cry harder.

"It's a heart" I said

"Is that it?" She asked her hands on her hips.

I shook my head no.

"Well?"

"It says GM + TB 4ever" I told her, I then shoved my sweats down a little to show her. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Gabi…"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it" I told her

"How old is it?" She asked

"I got right before I left New York" I told her

"So it's new"

"It was for me to remember him!" I told her

"But you found him"

"But what if I didn't?" I asked she played with her fingers. She stared at me.

"Ok, let's move on" She said playing with her strings on her jacket. "Belly button?" She asked

"That was when Taylor and I went shopping on day, she got one also. Her mom was actually with us" I said

"And she didn't ask if you had parent permission!" She screamed at me

"I tried calling you 15 times! I even counted. You didn't answer once. I finally one the last one pretended I was talking to you. You were working, you didn't care" I said to her.

"I do care, but Gabi I had to work!"

"But you couldn't stop for five minutes to even talk to me? To even say no?" I asked, putting my head in-between my knees.

"Well" She couldn't argue you that back. She was at a stand still.

"You have one more to explain" She whispered

"M-mom" I cried, she looked up at me.

"Oh honey come here" She said as she walked over towards me. I wrapped myself and climbed into her arms. I then started sobbing.

"I-it hurt so bad, I remember being a little sober, we were at a party. Kris was off drunk somewhere. I went upstairs to go t-to the bathroom" I then let out a sob, my mom rubbed my back. "W-when I walked out of the b-bathroom I was pulled into a room. He then tied me on the bed. I-I remember screaming and crying. It was done and over in 15 minutes. It was horrible." I then broke down sobbing in my moms arms. She rocked me back and forth.

"Honey, do you know who?"

"N-no b-but, after it was done he just got up and left. I had nothing on my body. M-my arms were tied onto the bed. I remember screaming for help. I remember just wanting Troy to come through the door to save me." I said sobbing. "B-but Taylor came in the room, she untied me from the bed and gave me a t-shirt. She t-then let my cry into her s-shoulder."

"Oh honey" She said rubbing my back, I then fell asleep on her lap. I felt her lay me down on the bed. She threw my blankets over me and walked out silently. I then cried myself to sleep.

_Knock, Knock_

I pushed my body up, I looked over at the clock, and it was 730 at night. I opened my eyes a little wider. I heard the sound again. I turned over; my head was pounding from all the crying. I heard the sound again. I looked over towards my balcony. I then saw him. He was in a pair of jeans, he had on a t-shirt. His hair hung right above his eyes like always. I threw the blankets off my body. I then took a step, a wave of dizziness washed over me. I stopped and grabbed the bed. I looked up towards Troy. He looked concerned. I then took another step, it was better. I was able to walk now. I went over and unlocked the door. It then swung open. Troy just then stood there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, the same words he said when I had told Sharpay.

"Because, I just wanted to forget, only Taylor knew until you went and told everybody" I said mumbling.

"Gabi it was for your own good!" He said

"My own good? Troy I knew what I was doing. I didn't want anything to do with that life anymore. I let it go. Remember, you opened up a whole new chapter to my life." I told him, tears drowned my cheeks.

"Ella, you should've told somebody, anybody"

"I did"

"Taylor? Gabi somebody that could've helped you" Troy argued

"I didn't want help Troy! I would look like a pity party started"

"No, you would have been doing the right thing." He said shaking his head.

I stayed silent. Tears dropping to my feet.

"How come when we fight all I want you to do it hold me until the pain goes away. How come when I am upset I always want you to walk through the door? When I was raped I just want you to walk right through than door and save me. Right now, I just want you to hold me." I whispered to him.

He nodded his head and then wrapped his arms around me. I collapsed in his chest sobbing.

"Shh…I-its gonna be okay Ella, I promise"

"Promise?"

"Yes, and you know I keep those" He whispered

"I-is our relationship okay?" I sobbed

"Better than ever, I am not mad at you, just disappointed" He said sighing, which in return made me cry harder.

"Shh…I didn't mean it like that Gabi" He said, he then picked me up and carried me to my bed, he then layed me down he then layed down right next to me, wrapping his arms around me, bring me into his chest.

"You know you changed Sharpay, she isn't a whiny bitch anymore." Troy told me

"Yeah, but helping her hurt me" I sobbed

"No, helping her helped you" He said, "Remember when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry show life you have a thousand reasons to smile." I then smiled gently, out favorite saying.

"T-thank you" I whispered

"What did I do?"

"You helped me through that pain, like you always do." I said

"You're over it?"

"No, but I feel a little better." I said

"That's good" He said then kissed my forehead

"Can you sleepover and hold me all night?" I asked, already falling asleep.

"Yes, I would be happy to" He then pushed back some hair and kissed my cheek.

"Tried to sleep for me, I am not going anywhere" He whispered

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky promise" I then stuck up my pinky. I then heard him laugh.

"Pinky promise" I smiled

My life was hard but it might just get easier with Troy around, just maybe. I then fell asleep but before I fell asleep I thought of one more thing.

When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile. I then smiled to myself thinking of all the happy times.

**Sooo does that explain it a little bit? What did you think of Troy in this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was a little short…Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Tears of Pain

**Ok! This is a short chapter and at first I didn't have any idea what to do so be happy you have at least a chapter. Haha, it is one of my bests at least I think. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot**

Chapter 10- Tears of Pain

I was sitting on my bed crying my eyes out; Troy had just stepped into the bathroom for a second. As soon as the door shut I burst into tears for different reasons all around. Tears flowed down my pink cheeks, my eyes were swollen. My head was pounding with pain. My eyes kept darting around the room. There was no escape of this pain. My mind going crazy on the inside, I put my head in my hand and sobbed. A feeling of loneliness, and coldness swept over my body. My teeth chattered my body shook with fear.

"Ella!" I heard, I didn't move, I couldn't move I was paralyzed with fear. My body shook even more. I then felt Troy wrap his arms around my body. I wasn't as cold anymore, I didn't feel lonely. I sat up and cried into his chest. His arms tight against my body, the pain in my body was subsiding.

"Gab honey whats wrong?" He whispered in his soothing voice

"I c-could f-feel t-the p-pain a-all o-over a-again" I sobbed, I buried my head further into Troy's chest. The fear swept over me again to scream out in pain. Troy's grip just got tighter on me.

"Shh…It's going; it's never going too happened again. I promise" He said, he whispered, his voice so calm and gently. His hands so rough but gently, his arms were muscular but still made me feel protected.

My sobs started to turn into screams, Troy doing everything he could to stop them.

"Ella, baby I am right here" He said, I closed my eyes; I kept hearing the guy say I was sexy, or I was a stupid bitch. I screamed again, I jumped up and started to run. I forgot my shoes, I just started running. I ran past my mom, Lucille, Jack, and a few of Troy's siblings. They all stared at me like some kind of animal as I pasted.

"Gabi wait up!" I heard Troy yell, I started to run faster, I could see his face, his body. They way he moved on top of me, the way I squirmed underneath him, crying my eyes out. I heard a crack of thunder in the sky. A bolt of lightening in front of me, I could hear Troy's footsteps behide me, I ran. I kept running. Nothing was going to stop me. Another crack of thunder, the street glowed as the lightening rushed the sky. My bare feet pounded against the sidewalk. I heard Troy pleads from behide.

It started to drizzle a little bit, my hair stuck to the side of my face, my shirt clinging to my body, my sweat pants tight against me. Tears of pain swept down my cheeks, the raindrops were my tears, and they were releasing the pain. The rumbles in the sky were my screams. The lighting was my way of talking. The bright flashes to see the fear etched into my face. Every sound a thunder just further from the house, further away from my problems, Troy right behide me. His worry was high; the vibe that was sent off of him scared me.

"Ella please!" He cried, I could see tears dropping down his face, he was breathless, his body tired. His face was heartbroken. I stopped; it then started to pour down on us. I turned around to see Troy's body crash into mine. His arms sweeping over my wet torso, his hair sticking down on his face, his cheeks were red. He rubbed his nose in my neck.

"God, Ella you scared me" He said into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my face buried into his chest, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry Troy" I kept saying over and over in the rain. We held each other in a tight embrace, until Troy looked back at me. His eyes were the bluest I have ever seen them.

"I love you too much for anything to happened to you" He said, a smile on his face. I smiled gently.

"I love you too Troy" I said, I then attacked his lips with my wet ones. Our tears emerging together, his soft lips pressing against mine. Our bodies entwined with each other. Troy kept murmuring his love for me on to my lips. The rain hitting our bodies, I took my lips from Troy's.

"I am sorry" I said again, I layed my head on his shoulder.

"I know baby girl, I know." He kept his hands on my back, his lips connecting to my forehead.

We then started walking back to my house, our hands connecting our bodies, our bodies' right next to each other, building a wall to not let anybody through. To keep us safe, to keep us protected from those other people. Our bodies were wet with rain and tears; it was a silent trip back just the thunder rumbling in the sky. When we got back to the house Troy opened the front door and we stepped in. I saw my mom pacing back and forth and Jack and Lucille trying to keep her calm. When they heard the door open all of there heads spun towards us, soaking wet, love struck teenagers.

"Gabi! Where did you go?" My mom asked

"I don't even know I am just sorry" I said crying, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you mom, I am sorry for the way I acted" I said into her ear

"It is partly my fault honey, I should be sorry too" She said quietly

I nodded my head and I turned towards Troy, he smiled at me. "I am going to go change really quick" I said, I wiped my cold feet on the soft carpet. I then worked my way upstairs Troy trailing behide me. I walked into my room and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and slipped off my entire close. I stepped into the warm shower really fast to warm up a little bit. I stepped out and wiped of my body. A chill crossing my body. I slipped on some under garments; I then slipped on my sweats and t-shirt. I brushed through my hair to the step out of the bathroom. I saw Troy sitting on my bed in all new, dry, clothes.

I smiled towards him, he smiled back. I went up to him.

"I never showed you my tattoos." I said into his ear, he looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. I giggled softly and pulled up my shirt to show him the butterfly. I saw him smirk.

"Sexy" He whispered, "Very sexy" He said bring me into his lap.

"I have one more" I told him

"Oh really?" He asked

"Yeah" I whispered, I then stood up and shoved my sweats down a little to show him the heart. I heard him suck in a breath. His blue eyes were wide with shock. His lips curved into a smile.

"GM+TB 4ever" He whispered, his hand went down and traced the heart. He stayed quiet for a minute.

"When did you get it done?" He asked looking up at me

"Right before I left New York" I whispered back

He looked up at me and smiled "I love it" He said, he then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. His kiss so tender to the touch. It made me crave more; his body is what I craved. I pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you Troy Anthony Bolton" I whispered looking into his wonderful blue eyes.

"I love you too Gabriella Maria Montez" I giggled softly and leaned in for another kiss.

**Ok it was short but I was on writers block. Thanks for the showing the tattoos to Dancer4ever113! She gave me some ideas which I totally appreciate! **** Thanks again! **** I think I have a pretty clear idea what is coming next and a visit from Taylor! LOL. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Good Memories

**Wow, this took longer than expected…I have been insanely busy lately. I got sick and I have been puppy sitting so yeah. Any ways who is all going to see Eclipse tonight at midnight? I am! **** Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Just the plot and Bob ;) **

Chapter 11- Good Times

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I giggled to myself as I shut my locker door.

"Good morning beautiful" He murmured into my ear, he then kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning handsome" I said turning around to burier my head into his chest.

"So you ready for are four month anniversary?" He asked me, his hand dropped and then entwined into my hand. I smiled and then let go of him as we started to walk down the hall way. Yes it has been four months since I have moved here, spilled all of my secrets, and my head injury. It seemed so long ago.

I smiled "Why yes I am but do you mind me asking where we are going?" I asked him, I put on a little pout so he would tell me. He chuckled a little.

"Your pout isn't going to break me, I told you it is a surprise" He said

"Fine be that way"

He laughed "I will"

"Gabi! Gabi!" I heard my name being called from down the hallway. I then saw a bubble of pink come through the crowd. I smiled, Sharpay was my friend. One of my best friends. She didn't wear pink as much as she used to but she still wore it.

"Hey Pay" I said slipping my hand out of Troy's, I went up and hugged her.

"Happy fourth anniversary and please tell me somebody didn't forget" She said pulling away, she then pointed towards Troy. I then started laughing.

"No he didn't forget" I said, okay are you still shocked? I will explain how we became friends.

_Flashback _– 4 months ago

_I had finally finished my first day of school. I have been here for about a month and this was my first day of school. It wasn't bad unless you mixed in cheerleaders, hormonal guys, scary teachers, and Sharpay who was still out to get me. I rolled my eyes at the very thought. The only real plus side to school was Troy. The thought of Troy made my insides tingle. It made my body warm with happiness. It made me weak at the knees. I smiled as I saw him come walking down the hall way. He saw me and waved at me. I winked back at him. He then walked up to me. _

"_How was your first day?" He asked into my ear, his teeth nipping at the bottom, I giggled. _

"_It was fine but it was my third first day if I might remind you" I told him, I slung my arms around his neck. I rubbed my nose against his neck. _

"_Mmm…no matter how much I love you or my dad loves you, I will be dead if I am not in the gym in five minutes" He whispered, I then pulled back. _

"_Of course" I said in a joking way, I rolled my eyes at him. _

"_I love you" I mumbled against his chest as I leaned back in. _

"_I love you too" He then pulled back and kissed me on the lips. He then winked at me and took off down the hallway. The wonders of what that boy can do to me. I giggled softly as I stepped into the bathroom. _

"_You know I would love to have your life" I jumped up into the air, I then saw Sharpay in the corner of the bathroom. _

"_God Damn it! Sharpay you scared the shit out of me" I told her as I went over to the skin. She stood up and walked closer to me. "And you don't really want my life" I mumbled _

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes "And why not? You have the perfect boyfriend, your mom loves you, you have been to New York and you are smart, let's not mention beautiful." I say Sharpay look away. A tear sliding down her cheek. I slipped my bag off of my shoulder. _

"_Sharpay you know my life in New York wasn't all that, my mom does love me just like your mom and you can have a perfect boyfriend but you need to let go of this life" I told her, I then sat down right next to her. _

"_My mom doesn't love me" She grunted _

_I sighed "And why not?" I asked her _

"_She thinks I am a big mistake, she always tells me I ruined her modeling career." Sharpay then started sobbing; I leaned over and pulled her into a hug. _

"_This is what Taylor did for me;" I whispered "she sat here with me while I cried from pain. This is me returning it" _

"_T-thank y-you" She said, her sobs getting heavier. I closed my eyes telling me to stay strong. A kept mumbling nice words in her ear, her sobs began to die down after a little bit, it was then down to hiccups. _

"_I am sorry Gabriella, I shouldn't have cried on you like that, I seem really gay right now" She started to ramble. I giggled slightly._

"_That's the same thing I said to Taylor but we are the closest of friends right now" I told her_

_She cocked her head; her face tear strained "Really?" _

_I nodded my head "Yeah," _

_She smiled briefly "I don't want to go home" She mumbled, she then leaned against the wall. _

"_How about you come to my house?" I asked her_

"_Really, after I was really mean to you?" She asked _

"_Yeah, I am a forgiving person" I told her, I smiled towards her. _

"_You know I really like somebody but I don't think he likes me" She said, I stood up from off of the ground. _

"_Oh really who?" I asked her, I then stuck out my hand to help her up. _

"_Zeke Baylor" She said in a shy voice, a blush creeping onto her face. _

"_Aww…you two would make a perfect couple!" I squealed_

"_You really think so?" She was biting her nails. _

"_Absolutely" I then hit me "Come on! He is in basketball practice! Go ask him" I encouraged her_

"_Gabi I can't!" She hissed_

"_Yes you can!" _

"_He knows me as the ice queen"_

"_So…?" _

"_He will reject me" _

_I huffed out a breath "Don't make me go get Troy and have him carry you down there" _

_She narrowed her eyes "You wouldn't" _

"_I would" _

_She sighed "Let's go" I squealed with delight, we then headed towards the gym. _

_End of Flashback_

"Gabs?"

"Ella?"

I snapped up "Huh, what did I miss" I asked, I then slipped into my chair at school.

"Nothing, we just couldn't get your attention" Shar mumbled, Zeke then entered the room. Shar jumped up from her chair and greeted Zeke with a million kisses. I smiled softly; I then felt Troy's hands start rubbing my neck.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked

"How Shar and I made friends" I murmured

"Oh"

"Yeah" I told him, I then got up from my chair and went to sit on Troy's lap. I leaned in and started to kiss him. Troy responded quickly, and started to run his fingers through my hair. He guided his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little and let him tongue slip in. He started to massage my tongue. I tried to hold in a moan of pleasure. I ran my hands down his back.

"Bolton! Montez!" We then sprang apart, blood rushed to my face. "You have detention for an hour for PDA after school, you will be painting sets" the old lady yelled, she then handed us both pink slips. I quickly scooted into my seat and looked down. That was really embarrassing.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

I entered the auditorium to see Troy playing air guitar with his eyes closed. I started to giggle quietly. I then tip-toed up the stage, he then started to spin around like crazy, his hands still acting like he had the guitar, I then bursted out laughing. I saw him stop and then fall from stopping so quickly. I then fell to the floor laughing my ass off.

"Ha Ha, very funny" He mumbled as he stood up, I sat up from the ground still laughing.

"Yes, very, very funny" I told him, a giggle escaping my lips. He then narrowed his eyes on me. He then smirked at me. Never good when a Bolton wants to get revenge, my eyes widened.

"No, no, no" I kept saying, I then started to scoot away from him.

"Oh yes" He said, I tried to stand up to run but I fell. I then started to crawl away but he caught me. His hands went to my sides and started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard, my ribs hurt.

"Troy p-please" I said laughing, tears started to form at my eyes.

"Say Troy Bolton is the best air guitarist every and the most sexiest"

"N-never" I giggled

He then started to tickle me harder "Ok ok" I said; he then lifted his hands a little.

"Say it"

"Troy Bolton" He lifted up his hands more, enough for me to get out "is the worst" I then scooted out from under him and ran away.

"Oh no you didn't" He said, I jumped down the stairs and started running around the theater. It then got to the point where he cornered me. I was laughing so hard it hurt to laugh.

"Bolton! Montez! This isn't a playground!" Darbus shouted

"This isn't over" Troy mouthed to me, I smirked and stood up. As we walked towards Darbus, her hands on her hips.

"You two start painting, you can leave in forty five" She said and then stormed out of the theater. Troy and I laughed and then made our way up the steps.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****TROYELLA

"Taylor I can't help you" I told her, I was digging through my closet to find something to wear. I groaned not being able to find anything to wear. Troy did tell me casual.

"But Gabi he is being a dick to me! You are the one there to slap him!" She whined

I sighed, "Tay, I am going out with Troy tonight, when ever I see Chad I will slap him for you" I mumbled, I then pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a baby doll tank top and my light brown Uggs.

"Thank you, that's all I ask of you" She said, I rolled my eyes. I guess I should tell you this story too.

_Flashback_

"_Taylor!" I screeched, I ran forward and brought her into a hug. _

"_Oh my god I heard what happened are you okay?" She asked in our tight hug. _

"_Yes, Troy helped me" I told her, she smiled at me_

"_When can I meet this Troy?" She asked, I smiled a lazy smile and then turned around. Troy was over there in a seat sleeping. It was really early in the morning. She gasped lightly. _

"_That's Troy" I nodded my head _

"_He is hot" She said, I giggled. I then went over towards him and shook him lightly. _

"_Troy" I whispered into his ear_

"_Too early mom" He said, Taylor and I started laughing. "Troy food" I said, he then sat up straight. _

"_Food? Where" He asked, I laughed, he frowned at me. _

"_Not funny" _

"_Well I want to take Taylor home so let's go!" I whined to him, he rolled his eyes. _

"_Troy this is Taylor, Taylor this is Troy" I introduced them_

"_Nice to meet you Taylor, thanks for taking care of Gabi" He said_

_She smiled at him "No problem" She said, I then grasped Troy's hand and entwined our hands. We then walked out of the airport. _

_When we got back to my house I saw Chad's car in my drive way. I rolled my eyes; he has been dying to meet Taylor. I opened the door and we stepped out. I walked to the front door and opened it. Troy and Taylor behide me, as soon as the door open Chad pounced on me. _

"_Gabster, where is she?" He whispered, "Chad let me up" I said struggling to breath. _

"_Oh yeah," He got off of me; I stood up to see Taylor behide me._

"_Chad, Taylor. Taylor, Chad" I mumbled, I watched Taylor stare at Chad, and I watched Chad stare at Taylor. I leaned over towards Troy. _

"_This could be bad" I mumbled into his ear. He turned and nodded at me. I turned around to see the two already kissing. Oh Boy. I thought. _

_End of Flashback_

"Gabi!" I almost dropped the phone

"Yeah Taylor?" I asked

"You spaced out on me, what were you thinking of?" She asked me, I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Just you and Chad getting together" I said into the phone, I hung a towel on the towel rack and leaned against the counter.

"Tay I have to get in the shower, I only have an hour and a half to get ready" I told her

"Ok, but you better call me with all details and hopefully you have slapped Chad by then." She said. I laughed "Will do, Talk to you later chick"

"Okay" She said, I then pressed the end button on my phone, turned on the shower and got in.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Troy please tells me!" I whined to him, I saw him smirk. "No way, it wouldn't be as fun" He said

I crossed my arms, "Fine be that way" I mumbled, I then hit my head on the car window, I heard Troy laugh.

"Do you enjoy my pain?" I asked rubbing my head

"Very much beautiful" He said in a joking voice

"Humph so much for a good boyfriend" I muttered, I heard him laugh again. Troy was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts with a white polo on. He had his Nike's on.

"Well I have this amazing girlfriend" He said, he then stretched over and grabbed my hand. I smiled and let him have my hand.

"You are beautiful, you do know that right?" He asked in a loving voice

"Yes, I hear it everyday, all day" I told him

"Good" He whispered, it was sun setting outside. We then pulled into Long Horn. I gasped slightly.

"Where we had dinner that one night" I told him, he nodded his head. We both go out of the car and walked inside hand in hand.

Thirty minutes later

"Oh my god, do you remember when Bob rolled away" I said laughing, Troy bursted out laughing.

_Flashback_

"_Chad put it down!" I insisted, I crossed my arms, I heard Taylor and Sharpay laughing from behide me. _

"_No" He said simply, he wrapped his arms tighter against the basketball. I tried not to smile._

"_Chad, give it to me" I told him sticking my hand out. He shook his big head of hair no. I sighed._

"_Babe give it up, you aren't going to be able to have it" Troy said, laughter in his voice. I turned around and shot him a glare. _

"_Chad Please" I whined _

"_Gabster, Bob is mine" He said_

"_I just want it for a second" I told him, I saw him look at me, the orange globe in his hand. We were at the park. Taylor and Shar are on the swing. Zeke was under Shar. We all wanted to separate the basketball from him. _

"_You promise for a second?" He asked_

_I nodded my head, I heard Troy gasp behide me. I turned around and shot him another glare. _

"_Fine, you have a minute" He then handed me the ball, I was shocked. I did it. I then smirked. I started to bounce Bob on the ground. _

"_Gabi be careful" I heard Chad say in a nervous voice. I giggled quietly. I then hit the ball when it hit the ground I missed it when it bounced back up. It then started to roll down the hill. I saw Chad's eyes go into shock._

"_BOB!" He yelled he started to chase the ball, which kept rolling down the hill, faster and faster. I started laughing and fell to the ground. Everybody was rolling with laughter. _

"_Bob!" We heard again, I looked up to see Chad running, his hands in the air, his hair bouncing against his head. I started laughing harder. _

"_Gabi that was classic" Troy said, tears running down his face from laughing so hard. _

"_I know it was amazing" Zeke said, I held my stomach from the pain of laughing. _

"_Bob, please come back!" we heard, I then stood up to see him running still, a bird then swooped down and grabbed a piece of Chad's fro. _

"_AHH! Bird, Bird, bird" He kept yelling, I then leaned over clutching my stomach from the laughter. _

"_Gabi that is the bird from the hospital probably" Troy said laughing, I started laughing harder if possible. _

"_Y-yes it is" I said _

_Our laughing then started to die down_

"_Oh God that was so fuckin funny" Shar said_

_I giggled and nodded "Yes that made my day" I said_

"_Gabriella Maria Montez gets your ass over here!" I heard Chad yell_

"_Oh look who is going to get it now!" Zeke taunted _

_I stock out my tongue "No because Troy will protect me" I said to him_

"_Troy will not" Zeke said looking over at Troy who was blushing. _

"_Aww man really? Are you that whipped?" Zeke whined I smiled softly at him. I then turned to Chad who was all muddy. _

"_Uhh what happened?" I asked I saw Bob in his hand, all muddy also. _

"_There was a damn mud pit" He said walking closer to me. _

_My eyes widened "Oh no, you son of a bitch no" I said squealing. I turned around and started running. _

"_Chad Moby Danforth!" I yelled, I heard Sharpay and Taylor start laughing "If you dare get mud on me" I then felt it, he hands wrapped around my waist. _

"_You are so dead" I mumbled, I saw him smirk. _

"_Bob isn't happy with you either" He said, I smirked and turned around. _

"_Consider Bob dead" I told him, he looked at me then started running towards the basketball. _

_End of Flashback_

Troy and I were laughing harder now. "Oh god those are some of the best memories" He mumbled

I smiled "That is my number two" I said with a sigh

"Oh really?" He asked we then stood up to leave the restaurant.

"Yeah" I said with a smile on my face. He reached down for my hand again.

"Why don't you tell me?" He said with a wink

"Tell me where we are going" I bribed, he smiled

"Touché" He said, "But no you are going to have to wait yet again." He said

I rolled my eyes "Ok, fine" I looked up at the sky, I full moon. I smiled to myself. Once we got into the car we drove away. I was starting to get cold so I put my arms around my body. About five minutes later Troy spoke up.

"You cold?" He asked me

I nodded my head silently.

When he stopped at a stop light he reached back and grabbed on of his hoodies. This one had the school logo on the front with his name and number on the back. I slipped it over my body instantly becoming warm. I breathed in the Troy smell as I called it. I smiled to myself. I snuggled deeper into the sweatshirt.

"Hey no falling asleep missy" He said in a amused voice

"It's the sweatshirt" I said sleepily

"Uh huh" He said, I giggled. After another few minutes the car came to a stop. I sat up in my seat to see us in a parking lot.

"You took me to an empty parking lot?" I asked in a monotone

He chuckled at me "No, I need you to put this on" He said, he then handed me a blindfold.

"Why?" I asked

"So you don't know where we are going" He said with a small grin on his face.

"Whatever" I then slipped it over my eyes, when I was down Troy started driving again. I then heard the car stop again.

I sat up "Can I take it off?" I asked him

"No" He whispered, I frowned. I heard him open and shut his door. He then came over and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ground. I yelped slightly. I heard him laugh.

"Not funny! At least you can see" I told him

"I know, just hold my hand" He told me, I then entwined our fingers. We walked for a little while. A breeze swept over us. My hair blew in the wind; we then came to a stop.

"Okay you can take it off now" He said, I then slipped off the blind fold. I then gasped

"Troy, this is the spot" I whispered, we were standing on the bridge over the lake. The moon reflecting into the water, I saw him smile a little.

"This is where you kissed me" He said, I laughed

"Yeah, then ran away and cracked my head open" I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I know" It was quiet for a while, all we could hear were the crickets chirping.

I then wrapped my arms around Troy, I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you" I murmured

"I love you too" He said leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

I sighed against him "You want to know my favorite memory?" I asked him

"Yes" He said

"When you left, when you made the promise" I told him in a whisper, I heard him gasp slightly.

"That's mine too" He said rubbing my back

I smiled "I always knew you would fulfill it too" I said to him, I backed out of his grasp.

"I knew I would always find you, even if it took 50 years" He said with a smile, I closed my eyes and stood on my tippy toes. I then pressed my lips against his. His tongue slipping into my mouth and started to massage it. My hands were roaming through his hair. He slipped his hands up my shirt. Our lips moved in unison. His were soft and smooth.

When we pulled back gasping for air we leaned our foreheads together.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too" I whispered back

It was quiet for a while; all that was heard was our rough breathing.

"It was the best promise I made" He said

"It was, good memories" I said

"Yes good memories"

I smiled softly and then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**This was the end… :*(. It makes me want to cry, I love this story. I really liked this last chapter. I made me smile; laugh, and also I wanted to cry from it ending. Trust me if I can think of a plot for a squeal. There will be on. I promise ;) **

**Thank you all for reading a reviewing. If you could do it ONE last time PLEASE! It would make me happy. I know it was a short story but it ended well. **** I hope you enjoyed this story, remember I have two other stories and after I finish My Basketball Hero I have another story I am working on! Thanks again for all the Reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
